This Is Like A Dream
by Athena8283
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester meet a 17 year old girl named Jennifer and try to find out more about her life as they slowly get to know her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean Winchester drove up to the old diner in their beloved Impala. As they stepped out of the car, they looked around at the small town. Everything looked abandoned and dirty, and Sam wondered why anyone would ever want to live there. It looked so lonely and sad.

"It's a good thing we're only staying here for one night." Dean said distastefully, "Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat."

They walked through the doors into the dingy little diner. Inside were a couple of tables and a counter with a bored employee checking his phone. There was only one customer, a man in a suit, who was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, gazing out of the window at the street outside.

Once they had sat down, the employee seemed to notice them, and came over to take their orders.

"Welcome to the Blue Diner. What can I get for you today?" He asked in a tired voice.

"A bacon cheeseburger," said Dean immediately.

"Alright," The waiter looked over at Sam. "And what'll it be for you?"

"I'll just have a salad please." Sam said, looking at Dean with an exasperated look on his face. Once the waiter left, he asked "Dean, will you ever order anything else? You're going to have a heart attack one day and die. Is that really how you want to go?"

"YOU'RE gonna get a… heart attack and die!" Dean said, trying for a comeback. When it didn't work, he just said "I'll stop ordering burgers when you stop ordering salads."

Sam sighed. "Whatever," He replied, "Why are we here, anyway?"

"Well," Dean suddenly put on his serious face, "Crowley said that there was something here. Some demon looking for something."

"Well that sure is helpful." Sam said sarcastically. "How are we gonna know where to look?" He sat back in his chair and put his hands on the top of his head.

"Since when has Crowley ever been helpful?" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm just glad we got this much out of him. If Crowley knows about it, it must be a pretty powerful demon, so I'm sure we'll find some sign of it."

The man next to the window suddenly laughed. Sam and Dean looked over at him with quizzical looks on their faces. Had the man heard what they were saying? He looked over at them with a relived look on his face.

"So it looks like I'm not crazy then. The voices were right." He stood up, walked over to the two brothers, and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Randy."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, even more puzzled than before. _Voices? _Dean mouthed at Sam, who shrugged. He had no idea what the man was talking about. Maybe the man _was_ crazy.

"I've been waiting for you two." said Randy, sitting down after shaking both Sam and Dean's hands, "The voices said you would come. I didn't believe them at first, but they just told me to have patience. Now I know the voices will never tell me wrong."

Yep, definitely crazy. Dean threw Sam a look that clearly said he was thinking along the same lines. The man suddenly turned his head sharply and focused his eyes on Sam. He smiled a little bit, like he knew something that they didn't. As it turned out, he did.

"I know who you're looking for, and I know where to find them." He said setting his head down on his hands like it was no big deal. Dean sat up straight in his chair and leaned forward. Sam's eyes widened and his mouthed gaped open a little bit.

"You do? Where is it?" Dean said quickly. He looked relieved that he wouldn't have to go search for the demon.

"Not you," Randy said, looking at Dean with a slightly less happy look, "You search for different things. Yours will come soon, but there's nothing to be done at the moment. Just have patience."

Now the boys were really confused. What did Randy mean? They were both searching for the demon. That's why he had come over, because he heard them talking about the demon, and that's how he knew who they were. Right?

He turned back to Sam and smiled again. "There is an abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. Keep going down this road until you see a right turn, and go that way for a while. You can't miss it. It had a big graffiti sign on the front that says "This town is a hell hole."

Sam and Dean looked at each other again, then back at Randy. "But…" Sam hesitated, "How do you know-"

"Here's your food." The waiter suddenly interrupted. He set down the tray on their tables in between Sam and Dean and walked back over to the counter.

Randy shook his head. "It doesn't matter how I know," He said, looking at the both of them with a serious look, "It only matters that now you do. Go there, and you will find what you are looking for."

With that, he got up and left. There was silence between Sam and Dean for a couple of seconds before they began slowly eat their food. They both thought over what Randy had said in their heads and they both reached a conclusion at the same time.

"We should go check it out."

"That guy was crazy."

They looked at each other. Sam cleared his throat and tried again.

"We don't know who he was, yeah," He said, shrugging his shoulders, "But that doesn't mean he's crazy. He could be, like, a psychic or something. I'm telling you, we need to go see what's going on!"

"You just want to go to because you want to know what's there, not because you think the demon is there." Dean shook his head. "We need to find that demon, Sam, this is important! Who knows how long it'll take before this thing finds us first."

"So we're just not going to follow the only lead we have because there's a possibility that Randy was lying?" Sam looked at Dean with pleading in his eyes. "Please, Dean? There could be something there."

Dean looked at Sam for a couple more seconds, deciding. He looked doubtful again, and was about to say something when Sam interrupted him.

"Dean, even if you say no, I'm still going anyways."

"Yeah," Dean sighed, "I know. Fine, we'll go in the morning. Let's go find a place to crash."

Sam stood up, triumphantly, and walked out to the car while Dean payed for the food. When Dean came out, he started the car and they drove down the road to the nearest motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Sam woke up the next morning, he didn't open his eyes at first. He imagined what it would be like if he could open his eyes, and all of it would have been a dream. He imagined that he would open his eyes, and he would still be back at Stanford, with Jess, and probably a dog. His Dad would still be alive, Dean would be visiting that day, and everything would be happy.

He opened his eyes and sat up to find not his old apartment, but a motel room with no electricity and dirty carpet. He sighed and stood up to get dressed. As he pulled on his shirt, he looked around for Dean, but he wasn't in his bed, and he didn't hear him anywhere else either.

Opening the door to leave, however, he found that Dean was already out there. He was completely dressed and ready to go.

"Come on, Sammy, where've you been?" Dean stood up from where he was sitting on the front of his car and went to open the door to the driver's seat. "I've been waiting on you. Let's get this over with."

"What are you doing up this early, Dean?" Sam asked, "I usually have to drag you out of bed in the morning." Dean shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't sleep very well last night, ok? Does it really matter? Come on, let-"

"Cas, huh?"

Dean froze while going to sit down. He closed his eyes and looked down. He stayed that way for a second, but then looked back up and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He sat down, buckled his seatbelt, and leaned his head out the window and yelled "Sammy, move your ass!"

Sam shook his head, but he got in the car as well and closed the door.

They drove back to the diner where they were before. Once they arrived, Sam opened the door and got out to talk with Dean. Dean did the same and looked at him over the top of the car.

"He said to keep going down this road until we see a right, but which way?" Dean said, looking out at the dirt road in front of them. It looked like it was from an old western movie. In fact, the whole town did.

"I think he meant that way," Sam pointed to the left, "Because we came from the opposite direction." He was beginning to get excited. Finally, after a month of recovering in the hospital from the trials, he was going to hunt down a demon and kill it. He was finally going to be of some good use. Dean suddenly chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam said, looking over at his brother, annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just…" He smiled a little sadly and looked back sat Sam, "It's just like the old days, huh? Just going out and hunting things. Remember when we our biggest problem was finding Dad?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, "It's pretty sad that those were the 'good ol' days'."

Dean nodded and they got back in the Impala. Driving down the old dirt road, the buildings slowly got older and smaller until they didn't even know if they were in the same town anymore.

"Dean," Sam suddenly said, "Right there."

He pointed to the turn up ahead.

"I know, Sam, I'm not blind." Said Dean, annoyed. Once they had turned, there seemed to be nothing there. But about a quarter of a mile, they saw a small grubby warehouse that looked like it had been abandoned years ago.

"Well, I can see why a demon might go there," Sam said, "It's small and secluded, plus I bet nobody comes out here much." Once they reached the building, Dean parked the car right in front and they got out. They stood there for a moment, both looking on the words written in red spray paint across the whole front of the building.

"This town is a hell hole," Dean read, "Looks like we're in the right place. Let's go."

"Wait, Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and pulled him back, "We're just going to walk in there completely unarmed? We should bring some stuff or something!"

Dean pulled a knife from his jacket. "You mean this?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Sam. I have stuff, why don't you? Get a gun or something from the back of the trunk then we'll hurry up and get going. I wanna get this over with." And with that he walked away toward the large building. Sam rolled his eyes but did what Dean asked. Once he was done, he ran up to join Dean at the front of the building.

"Alright, let's do this." Dean said. They both looked at the door for a moment until Sam twisted the doorknob and pushed.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a small hallway with doors leading in different directions, as well as a staircase at the end.

Sam looked over at Dean, who was squinting through the darkness.

"Man, I can't see anything!" He said, bringing out a flash light. "Good thing _I _came prepared." Sam threw him a face and also pulled out a flash light from the inside of his jacket. As they both turned them on, Sam noticed something odd.

"Dean…" He said, "Don't you think this place is a little too… clean?"

"Well, it's better than our Motel room, that's for sure. " Dean flashed Sam a joking smile.

"Dean, I'm serious!"

"I dunno, Sammy," Dean ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe the demon wanted their torture chamber to look welcoming or something. It doesn't really matter whether the place is clean; it matters if this thing is home."

They both fell silent as they slowly walked forward to the first door.

"Let's split up." Dean decided, "You go upstairs and I'll check this floor."

"Sure." Sam left Dean to open the door as he walked to the end of the hallway and up the stairs, pulling out his gun for good measure. Upstairs was a little different from downstairs, but not much. It was still concrete and cold, and just a little too nice for Sam liking.

Sam really didn't think that a demon would clean anything, let alone a dirty old warehouse. Yet there was hardly any grime on the floor, and everything looked ordered and clean. Well, almost everything.

On the floor was a small pool of blood.

It looked like whatever was bleeding had dragged itself away and into another room. About halfway though whatever it was had stood up or something, and all Sam could see were large drops. The drops got lager and lager until they reached door that stood ajar on its hinges.

Sam slowly peered around the door and gave a small gasp. The room was a mess, chares were on their sides and broken, tables were flipped over. There was broken glass and blood everywhere. Sam recognized the signs, and it was obvious to him that there had been a fight here.

And in the middle of it all, beaten up and obviously the cause of all the blood, was a girl. Sam would have guessed her age, her hair color, anything, but he could hardly recognize the bloody visage as a face, as well as anything else.

"Dean!" He yelled, running to her, "Dean, there's someone here! Someone's hurt!" He sat down next to her and felt her neck. He didn't feel a pulse at first, but after a couple of seconds, he felt a faint beat.

"Dean, she's still alive, come help me get her to the Impala!" He looked down and was surprised to see her eyes suddenly open slightly. It shouldn't have been possible that she was conscious.

"It's okay, we're going to get you some help!" he said loudly, hoping she could hear him as he heard Dean rushing up the stairs. It looked like she was struggling to reply. "No, don't say anything, save your strength!" But she kept moving her lips until a small strangled noise came out.

"Why…?"

Her eyes drooped and her head was suddenly much heavier in Sam's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I dunno, Dean, I feel like we should be doing something."

They were sitting back in the diner from before, except there were a lot more people and a nicer waiter. Dean was eating a cheeseburger again, but Sam had been too nervous and worried to eat.

"Well then tell me, Sam, because I have no idea, what is it we are supposed to do? We already took her to the hospital. What, do you think we should buy her a get well card or something?"

It was true that they made it to the hospital in time to get the girl some help. The doctors told them it was some sort of animal attack, and she was being watched carefully. They gave the doctors the usual FBI story and told them to call when she woke up so they could question her. But that was a week ago. They still hadn't gotten the call, and Sam was starting to get worried.

"If it really was _the _demon," Sam leaned forward to avoid being overheard. "Then we don't know what it could have done to her. It could have tortured her in there for hours, days, weeks! We need to make sure she's alright."

"Sam," Dean, sighed, "She doesn't know who we are, and don't you think it would be creepy if two adult guys were watching her while she sleeps? The doctors think we're just FBI, remember? We just need to wait for the call."

"Dean, she saw me! She saw my face, she knows that we are the ones that saved her, and she might tell us something."

"She was barely conscious; the kid isn't going to remember something like that. And she's not going to tell us anything right away, we've got to give her a bit. She's not like us, she's a child, and she isn't going to recover from something like that right away. Besides, she's not even awa-"

"Alright, who was it?"

The diner suddenly went silent. Everybody looked toward the door where the voice had come from. Dean and Sam froze where they sat. Although she had an angry look on her face rather than a look of pain, and she wasn't covered in blood, they could still sort of recognize her.

It was the girl from the warehouse.

She had bandages covering her forehead and cuts all over her face, which was framed by long blonde hair. Her neck was wrapped up too, and she held herself in a way that told everyone she was obviously still in pain. Her blue eyes burned with anger. As she walked forward into the diner, they saw she was in a hospital shirt and pants, and her long legs walked with a limp.

"Who was it?" She repeated, strolling past all the different tables and looking at all of them with an evil eye, "I was told it was two guys in monkey suits, you guys FBI or something? Come on, where are you, you sons of-"

And then she saw Dean and Sam. Her eyes widened a little with surprise, and then she immediately hardened her face. Sam recognized that she was trying to hide her emotions, because he often wore the same look on his face. She stayed that way for a moment, frozen where she stood, until she suddenly folded her arms and gave a little smile.

"Well then, looks like she was obviously lying. The receptionist told me it was two attractive young men that put me in that damn hospital, but you two are old enough to be my creepy gay uncles." She turned around and looked at everyone one staring at her. "Well, what are you all looking at, idiots? Go back to eating your crap."

She walked over to Sam and Dean and sat down at their table. They continued to stare at her. Sam didn't believe what he was seeing. How was it possible that after everything that she had been through, she was sitting there staring at her like she hadn't almost died being tortured by a demon. Actually, she looked more like she had been in a bad bike accident or something. She suddenly interrupted his thinking by speaking.

"Well?" She said, leaning back on her chair and wincing as she put crossed her arms. "You guys look like you've never seen a 17 year old girl before. You had better get to explaining to me exactly what happened."

Dean was the first to speak. "Well, we are from the FBI, just like you said. We are investigating a case, and actually, we would like to ask you a few questions."

The girl looked at them for a moment with an unsure look on her face. Finally, she sighed, and said "Alright then, let's see some identification." Dean and Sam pulled out their fake badges and handed them to her. She looked at them and gave a small little smile. "Yeah, okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first of all, what is your name?" Sam asked. He still was discomforted by the girl, but he wasn't really sure why. There was just something about her that made him feel… odd.

She looked at him for a moment with a weird look on her face. It was almost sad, but kinda happy at the same time. "Jennifer. Jennifer Stonewell. But everyone mostly calls me Jenny."

"Well, Jennifer," Dean said, "My name is Dean and this is Sam. Tell me, what were you doing at that warehouse so far out in the middle of nowhere?"

Jenny looked down at her hands and for the first time a flicker of fear passed over her face. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but Sam didn't miss it. But when she looked back up at them her face was as hard as stone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She shook her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not crazy. I know what I saw. The things I saw…" She trailed off.

"Jenny." Dean leaned forward and gave her a small smile. "It's ok. Just tell us what you saw, we'll believe you."

Jenny looked up with sudden hope. Looking around, she leaned in and whispered, "Okay, but not here. People with think I'm insane and call the cops or something. I'm pretty sure they already guess there's something up with me; this kind of think would push them over the edge. We should go back to my place, and I can show you some of my research."

Dean gave Sam a confused look. "Research?" He asked.

"I'll explain once we get there. You guys have a car?"

A moment later they were driving down a much nicer street with Jenny in the back seat. She was directing them through all of the nice houses with their clean and green lawns to her house. Once they arrived, they could see that Jenny obviously lived a great life. The house was pretty much a mansion.  
"There's no car in the driveway." Jenny said, stepping out from the back seat and heading up the front path, "That must mean mom isn't home. We're safe." She smiled at the look of confusion on Sam and Dean's faces. "My mom doesn't like the FBI."

"Why not?" Sam asked, curious.

"Because my dad used to be one." Once they got to the front door, Jenny pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick the lock. "I left the key at the hospital, okay?" She said defensively.

"What is your dad now?" Asked Dean, just as the lock clicked and Jenney opened the door. She turned around and faced them with a completely serious and emotionless look on her face.

"Dead."

She turned back around and walked into the house. Sam and Dean gave each other a quick look and then walked in after her. Inside was a beautiful entranceway with clean tiled floors that lead into three other rooms, the family room, the kitchen, and the dining room. To their left was a large staircase. Sam and Dean walked in, feeling out of place, looking around for Jenny, but the girl was gone.

"This place freaks me out, Sammy." Dean shivered. "This whole situation freaks me out."

"I know." Sam frowned, "Actually I have a lot of questions. Dude, she was just tortured by a demon. But she just shows up at the diner like it was no big deal. And I'm pretty sure that the hospital would have called her mom or something, so where is she? What kind of hospital would even release her in the state she's in?"

"They didn't" Sam and Dean spun around to find Jenny looking at them with a sort of sad smile on her face. "I released myself. They're probably scrambling around town right now trying to find me. But you guys aren't going to do anything about it, because you guys aren't like normal FBI guys. Trust me; I've dealt with them before. My mom? She's in Canada visiting her aunt who's dying. The hospital called her and she's on her way back. And as for the demon…"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, no really sure how to explain, but they didn't need to.

"I'm a tough girl. I can handle stuff. Plus I've had about a week of unconsciousness, so maybe I just haven't fully woken up yet. Now are you guys coming upstairs, or what?" She turned and limped slowly up the staircase, wincing with every move. "If I can make it up there, so can you." Sam and Dean gave each other another incredulous glance before heading up after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sam didn't like upstairs.

It was beautiful, and it had tiled floors that led down two hallways, with doors leading to different rooms. One hallway ended with a tall full length mirror. The other ended with a small closet. The doors were white and detailed with shiny brass knobs. It was the definition of a rich person's house. You could tell that a lot of people lived there.

And it was completely empty.

The place seemed like it would have people running around and cleaning or serving people or _something, _but there was a very thin layer of dust covering everything, like nobody had been there for a month.

Jenny limped straight through to the first door on the left of the first hallway. She walked in, and as the brothers followed, they relaxed slightly. This was more like it.

The place was a mess. There were clothes all over the floor and stuffed messily in the drawers. There were books and trash littering the un-made bed. Bits of paper where on there as well, and what looked like a school binder. Finally, you could tell that someone lived there.

"Sorry, I don't let the maid in here." Jenny went under the bed and pulled out a large box. "I don't like having people clean up my messes, and I also don't want her to see this."

She cleared a space on the bed, opened the box, and spilled its continents on the blankets. As she organized it, Sam recognized what must have been weeks of research. It was pretty good, too. It looking like she had been tracking the demons movements for a while.

"See," Once Jenny was done, she pointed to the first article form some newspaper in Kentucky. "The signs are always the same. People start disappearing and then they come back, all of them having no memory of what happened but beat up pretty badly. One person every week, for four weeks, disappearing on Sunday and reappearing on Saturday. On the fifth week, however, the person doesn't come back. They get found in some dump way out of down, having bled to death."

She slowly pointed at various paragraphs and pictures as she spoke. Finally, she pointed to the last group of articles, featuring pictures of buildings that Sam and Dean recognized from around town. Sam looked at her, and she looked hesitant. He was pretty sure that her part of the story came next, and he could understand why she wouldn't want to talk about it. But she kept on going after a short pause.

"On the fourth Saturday," She said, "There was gossip around town that the man that had come back was insane. He was saying he remembered the encounter and rambling on about angels and demons, the apocalypse and crap like that. He said that the spirits of the dead would tell him people's destinies. His name was, like, Randy or something like that."

Jenny sat down on her bed and signed. "I didn't believe him at first, I mean, come on. Angels? Demons? What kinda crap is that? Everyone knew he was crazy and tried to get him help, but he said he didn't need anything, that there wasn't anything wrong with him. But then he told me…" She trailed off, frowning slightly, until she shook her head slightly, like she was coming out of a trance, and continued.

"He told me some… stuff and I believed him. Then he told me it was my destiny to kill this thing, so I tried to get as much information as I could, because I didn't want to die. I thought I was ready, I thought I could do it. So I went to the warehouse, since that was the most out of town place I could think of, and I found it there. I leaned something there."

Sam and Dean were silent and waited roe her to continue her story, but she seemed to be lost in memories. Pain crossed her face and stayed for a moment until she relaxed a little bit, but still had a look of sadness. They gave her a few moments before Dean cleared his throat and leaned forward. He looked at her in a way that Sam knew was trying to tell her that they were taking her seriously.

"What did you learn, Jennifer?" Dean asked softly. She shivered and took a couple of deep breaths before looking up and smiling weakly.

"That demon… Is one twisted son of a bitch. I was supposed to be the death of the fifth week before you guys found me." She gave a small laugh and then stood up suddenly.

"So. Sam, Dean, what's the plan?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently arguing. Finally, Sam sighed and Dean smiled in triumph for a short moment, before going back to his strict FBI agent face. "Jenny… You've done well, really, you have. But you need to let us take it from here. You've been injured, and you're too young for this kind of stuff. Thank you for all of your hard work, but this is in our hand now." They expected a fight, yelling, maybe even some tears, but Jenny looked relieved.

"Oh believe me, I know. I'm not going anywhere NEAR that warehouse ever again. All I want to do is just lie down, get some sleep, pretend this never happened and go back to living my normal life. I've probably missed so much school…" She walked with them back downstairs. As they went, she said, "I just wanted to know what the plan was. How are you gonna kill this thing?"

"Just leave it up to us." Sam didn't want to tell her all of the details, though he was pretty sure she would be able to handle it. He was beginning to think this girl could handle a lot.

"Yeah, ok, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Jenny smiled as she began closing the door, "Trust me, you're never going to see me again. I promise."

Then the door was shut and Jenny was gone. Sam stood there for a moment, frowning, before he gave a small shrug and went to join Dean in the Car.

"Well, that was easy. We'll go home, get some sleep, and then head out to gank this thing tomorrow!" Dean laughed and looked over at Sam, who was still frowning slightly. "What's up with you?" He asked, smile fading.

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "There's just something about that girl that… bothers me."

"Bothers you?" Dean smiles mischievously. "Sam, she's like, 17."

"Dean!" Sam groaned, shoving Dean's shoulder, "You pervert, no! I'm talking about something else."

"Well then, spill."

Sam hesitated, not sure where to start.

"Well, first of all, her house. There was dust covering everything-"

"What is up with you and noticing the cleanliness of things lately?" Dean interrupted. "It's weird, Sammy."

Sam glared at him. "Let me finish. It's huge, yet empty. And she doesn't really seem like the rich people type, picking locks and apparently having the dealt with the FBI before. Her mom just up and leaves her at home for a week. Besides, she says that it is just her and her mom, so why would they need such a large house with so many rooms. She's just been tortured by a demon, but doesn't really seem to care. Also, she just walked right out of the hospital without being noticed. I don't even know if we could do that in the condition she's. And there's the last one. Nobody called her mom. Small town like this, don't you think they would have I identified her or something and called her mom, or somebody? But she wasn't called until AFTER Jennifer woke up."

Dean's eyebrows slowly furrowed deeper and deeper as Sam went on. When he had finished, he made sharp turn.

"Guess we're gonna go check out the hospital then."

* * *

An hour later, they walked back out of the hospital and sat in the car. They sat there for about a minute before either of them spoke.

"Well," sighed Dean, "That was a huge waste of time." He started the Impala and began to drive back to the motel.

They had gone into the hospital, but hadn't learned anything. All they saw were a bunch of doctors and nurses hurrying around trying to pretend nothing was wrong. When they had interviewed one of the doctors, he said that they hadn't been able to identify the girl, and that nobody had called her mother as far as he knew.

Then he told them to bring her back immediately if they found her, and Sam and Dean told him to call him if they were the ones to locate her. Nobody else knew anything about her except that she wasn't supposed to be able to move yet. Police officers were everywhere, and Sam and Dean decided that it wasn't the best place for them to be hanging around, so they left.

"Who _is _this girl?"

Sam sighed. "I don't know, but I don't think we want to find out."

"Yeah, whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Dean, you're not gonna make me talk about his, are you?"

Sam sat across the table from Dean at their motel, who was shoveling cereal quickly into his mouth. Dean looked horrible. There were bags under his eyes, his face was pale, and his eyelids were drooping.

"Dude, you look like a zombie." He crossed his arms and looked at Dean with a worried look on his face.

"Well, technically, I am a zombie. I came back from the dead… how many times has it been now?" Dean smiled and gave Sam a 'don't worry about it and just pretend nothing's wrong' look.

"Dean." Sam's tone softened. "This is unhealthy. I know you miss Cas," Dean stiffened at the name and clenched his jaw. "I know you miss Cas," Sam pushed on, "But you can't stay up all night researching, trying to find out what's going on, we are supposed to be away from all that stuff, remember? And as for Cas, you can't just sit here waiting for him to walk in that door, you've gotta except that he's probably-"

"Don't"

"Dean, look-"

"No, Sam, YOU look! I don't wanna talk about it, and it's obvious that you don't wanna talk about it! Yeah, we aren't doing the whole save the world thing anymore, I get it, but that doesn't mean that I can't find out what's going on! This doesn't have anything to do with… I don't wanna hear any other stupid, whiney comments from you, got it? I'm fine!

Sam gave a frustrated sigh. "Whatever, Dean. But you've gotta try and sleep. It's not gonna be fun killing this thing today while you're so tired."

"I'm fine." Dean repeated, "Now if you're done bitching, I'd like to go kill some demon ass." He got up and practically stormed out of the front door. Sam stayed seated for a couple moments before shaking his head slowly a few times and stood up to follow him out to the car.

It didn't take as long as last time to find the old building, but since it was still so far out of town I took about fifteen minutes just to get there. Once they arrived, they stepped out and went to the back of the trunk to get prepared for whatever was ahead.

"Holy Water?"

"Check."

"Knife?"

"Check"

"Flashlight?"

"Check."

"Awesomeness?"

"Dean-"

"Looks like we're ready then!" Dean shut the trunk and started walking towards the door. "Let's kill this bastard." Sam rolled his eyes but followed with a small smile. It felt good to mess around with his brother again, not having to worry about saving the world and all that.

After Sam had finally woken up at the hospital after the trials, he and Dean had both agreed that it was time to lay low for a bit. Let someone else take this one. So they were just going back to good old-fashioned hunting. They were mostly hunting the demons whose names and locations were slowly being provided by Crowley, who was their prisoner. Right now, he was being 'baby-sat' by Garth.

It was just Dean hunting at first, because Sam was still recovering in the hospital, but after about a month they had released him, telling him to rest up for a bit. This was his first hunt back on the job, and he was eager for things to just go back to normal.

Well, normal for them.

They walked in through the front door, just like last time, but now they weren't sure if the demon was there. It could have already left for the next town, but they wanted to check here again just to make sure.

Suddenly, there was a small noise and voices upstairs. Once was male, the other female. The male laughed, and then there was a large crash.

Sam and Dean look at each other for a split second before they rushed up the stairs and burst through the door that the noise was coming from.

They were confused at first because all they saw was a mostly empty room with a couple of shelves on one end, a broken table that looked like it had been thrown toward them, and standing on the other side of the room, obviously angry, was…

"Randy?"

Randy turned toward the two, relaxing a little and smiling a cruel smirk.

"Ah, the Winchester boys. What a… pleasant surprise. I had heard you went into hiding. Have you come out to play?" His eyes suddenly turned pure black. Sam and Dean's stances changed from confused to defensive immediately.

"YOU were the demon? The whole time? That's why you told us to go here, and Jenny too, wasn't it?" Sam launched questions at him while making all of the connections in his head. But Randy shook his head as he backed away and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Not the whole time, no. Just shortly after you to showed up. I saw him talking to you two and figured maybe he could be some fun. But I'm not here for you boys, so if you could wait here for a moment." He turned and began walking towards the shelves, and Sam and Dean realized he was talking about the female voice they had heard earlier. But that didn't make sense, wasn't the demon supposed to be done killing people? He had 'killed' his fifth victim, hadn't he? Maybe he had realized Jennifer wasn't dead and was trying again on a new victim… but the demon had stopped moving forward, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Damn trap door. Who puts a freaking trap door on the floor RIGHT THERE?" He yelled, picked something up off one of the shelves, and threw it across the rooms. He turned back towards Sam and Dean and smiled evilly. "You guys made me lose my mouse. I guess you'll have to do." He suddenly rushed toward them, pulling out a knife.

They leaped apart and he tore right through them, turning around as Dean yelled "Sam!" Sam pulled out the knife, ready for the demon, but the demon easily disarmed him and knocked him to the ground. Dean ran toward Sam, but the Demon picked something up and threw it at him with such force that Dean was also knocked to the ground, groaning.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, struggling under the demon on top of him, pinning him the ground.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about your brother right now, Sam." Randy put his knife on Sam's face and slowly ran it down to his jaw, slicing the entire way while Sam yelled in pain. "Say goodnight, Sammy."

"Don't call me-" Sam tried to say, but a fist hit his face with huge force and everything went black.

* * *

When he finally woke up again, Sam didn't remember where he was. There was pain on his jaw and even more pain on his cheek. His vision was blurry and dark, so he couldn't see. He tried standing up, but something was restraining him. Suddenly, his vision cleared and he realized what was going on. He struggled harder against the ropes tying his hands, looking around to try and see Randy.

"Finally awake, are ya Sammy?"

Sam turned his head sharply to the left to see Dean, who was in a whole lot worse state than he was. His face was all bloody and purple, his right eye swollen closed. There was blood on the front of his shirt.

"Dean, are you okay? What did he do?" Sam tried scooting closer to Dean, but there was rope tied around his middle as well as his hands. "I'm gonna kill that bastard…"

"You called?" Randy came around the corner and smiled down at Sam. "Ah, you've woken up. I was beginning to think you were dead! You should have seen Dean, he was all broken up about it… oh wait, that's right, I did that." He chuckled and crouched down right in front of Sam. "Well maybe you can fill in some blanks, since your brother can't seem to open his rather large mouth. Tell me… Where is she?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Sam started racking his brains for escape plans, but he didn't know how he was supposed to get Dean out of here as well as himself, and he didn't even have any weapons. His best option was to keep him talking. "Where is who?"

"Oh you know, teenage, innocent, little Blondie? Supposed to be dead?"

Realization washed over him. "Jennifer?"

"Ah, yes, Jennifer! So you do know where she is, because I'm pretty sure she wasn't in any condition to be telling you her name when you found her."

"Alright. Let's trade information then." Sam leaned forward, eyebrows furrowing in anger. "Why are you killing all those people? What's with the weird pattern of five victims? Tell me and I'll tell you where she is." Sam was still trying to think of a good strategy plan, but still nothing came up.

Randy stood back up and rolled his eyes. "I don't have any idea WHAT you could be talking about." He said with sarcasm. "But maybe this will help refresh my memories." He punched Sam, who yelled out in pain again. "Nope, doesn't seem to be helping. Maybe Dean."

He walked back over to Dean and punched him a few times as well. Dean groaned loudly but didn't say anything. "Come on, Dean, where is she, just tell me?" Dean looked up at Randy, face bloody, and smiled.

"Kiss my ass." He spat blood on Randy's face. Randy backed away, wiping his face with his hands. "Well then, looks like I won't be getting anything from you two. Time for the world to rid itself of the last of the Winchesters. Or rather, I'll do it for them." He walked over to a table and picked up a gun. Sam franticly searched, but he didn't see a way out.

"_Oh my god." _Sam thought, a horrified look on his face, watching as Randy slowly walked toward Dean with the gun. "_We're going to die here. After everything we've done, this is really how we're going to go…" _

"One last chance, Sam. Tell me where she is, or your brother dies." He cocked the gun and pointed it at Dean. "Three… two…one…" Sam was about to say stop, about to tell him where Jenny was like the coward he was, but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Looking for someone?" A knife was thrust through Randy's chest, and he fell to the ground, dead. Standing behind him, face and hair matted once again with blood but holding a bloody knife and a triumphant look on her face, stood Jenny. She sat up straight and turned to Sam.

"Sorry Sam." She said, crossing her arms. "Looks like I broke my promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Jenny?" Sam looked at the girl with wide eyes, mouth gaping open slightly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That," Jenny walked over and dropped the bloody knife on the table without any second glance at it and sat down in a chair, "Is a legitimate question, I suppose. And since you guys were great bait, I guess I owe you some explanation."

"Bait?" Sam looked over at Dean to share an angry look with him, but Dean had passed out. He didn't look so hot. "Jenny, listen to me," Sam turned to Jenny with urgency in his eyes. "We can do this later, but right now Dean needs help, please, untie us and then we'll get out of here and get him some medical attention." Jennifer looked down at Dean and a flicker of concern grazed over her face, but it was gone in a second, replaced by a sarcastic smile.

"Well now, that's not really my problem is it?"

"After everything…" Sam got angry and suddenly found he was shouting. "We took you to the hospital, we took over the case, and we saved you!"

"Well…" Jenny shrugged again, "Close, but not exactly. First of all, who asked for your help? So what if I was dying, that doesn't mean you have to go and put me in a damn hospital, I could have taken care of it. Do you know how hard it is to be in a hospital when you have no money or anything, and you have to sneak out before they realize who you are?"

"You were dying. We had to help." Right about now Sam's curiosity would have encouraged him to ask more, but Dean was in trouble and he didn't look so good.

"Second of all," Jenny continued, "You were about to give me away to him. Don't deny it; I saw the look on your face when you opened your mouth. I don't know if I want you walking around with my location if you're going to give it out to everyone."

Sam took a couple of deep breaths. "Please. I'm sorry if we made things hard for you, but you've gotta help my brother, or he's gonna die. I can't let him die here, Jenny, please."

Jenny considered this for a moment, and then gave a theatrical sigh. "Fine. Thanks for everything, boys, but it's time for me to leave. Good luck in all of your endeavors." She picked up the bloody knife off of the table and placed it in Sam's hands behind his back. "Get yourself free, and then help your brother, or whatever."

"Why can't you just untie me?"

Jenny smirked. "Because then I couldn't do this." She walked out the door and Sam heard a door open and close downstairs as he sawed through the ropes with the knife. After he had gotten free of the ropes on his hands and around his chest, he hurried over to Dean.

"Dean, hey, dude, Come one, stay with me here. Can you move?" Dean's eyes were unfocused but he gave a small little nod. Sam cut the ropes behind Dean and hefted him up off of the ground. He slung Dean's arm around his shoulder and somehow got him downstairs and to the Impala.

He didn't see Jenny.

* * *

It didn't take long for Sam to understand what Jenny had meant. The hospital was a nightmare.

He dragged Dean into the emergency room, but the doctors there insisted that they looked at him as well. They pretty much forced him onto a hospital bed and began asking him questions immediately. His name, address, how this happened, emergency contacts, blah, blah, blah. Sam decided it would be much easier just to close his eyes and drift away.

The next time he opened them, he was alone. He was in a small room with green walls. There were medical supplies everywhere. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking at a nearby clock, he realized he had been asleep for 7 hours.

He franticly looked around, trying to get out of bed and find Dean, until he realized he wouldn't have to look very far. Dean was looking at him from the bed next to Sam's with an amused smile on his face.

"Heya, Sammy."

"Dean!" Sam stayed in bed but turned around to face his brother with a smile. "Dude, how are you?"

"Psh," Dean sat up as well, groaning but otherwise, he seemed okay. "I'll be fine. The doctors are all idiots, though. Don't worry, I already gave them our story. I'm Dean Manners, you're Sam Phillips." He told Sam the rest of their 'story'. It seemed believable, and Sam relaxed a little.

"So when are we ditching this place?" He asked.

"I dunno, man." Dean sighed, "The doctors here are SUPER strict. I don't know how Jenny was able to sneak out so easily. He frowned "Speaking of Jenny, is she okay? Did Randy get her? I don't remember anything." Sam stiffened a little bit.

"She killed him."

Dean's eyes widened. "She KILLED him? How? Where?"

"At the warehouse, with the knife. Randy was… Well, he was holding a gun to your head and he was gonna kill you if I didn't tell him where Jenny was, but before he could, she snuck up behind him and stabbed him though the heart."

Dean sat back against the headboard of the bed, amazed. "So basically, she saved us?"

Sam gave a spiteful smile. "Yeah, then she almost left us to die. I had to beg her to get us out of those ropes, and even then she just gave me the knife to do it myself, so she could escape our questioning."

"You're kidding." Dean raised his eyebrows. "So she saved me, then left me to die… not really sure what to make of that."

"See, there's the thing. I don't know if she killed Randy to save you. I think she was hunting it." Dean looked doubtful, but Sam kept going. "She said something about us being bait, and she did pretty well with that knife. Maybe she's a hunter."

"Don't you think that maybe her mom or someone mighta noticed she was out hunting monsters and demons?" Dean started experimentally moving his limbs and neck, wincing. "Plus, she doesn't really seem to type. Huge house, lots of money and stuff."

"I dunno." Sam shrugged, "She just really didn't seem that keen on saving us."

"Well then." Dean tried standing up. "As soon as we get out of here, we'll go talk to her about it."

He started slowly walking around. Sam knew what he was doing. He was trying to move around to get used to the pain, so he could get moving as soon as possible. Sam got up to join him, even though he wasn't that injured and started stretching.

"How are we gonna get out of here without being noticed?" Sam asked.

"Well, first we'll find our clothes, and then we'll walk out. If anyone tries to stop us, we'll run."

Sam considered this, and then shrugged again. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Sam and Dean slowly creaked open the door to their room, fully dressed in their FBI suits. It didn't look like there was anyone out there, so they slowly walked out the door and closed it behind them. They moved casually down the empty hallway, stealing glances behind them and looking out the windows.

"So have no money then?" Sam whispered. He felt bad that the hospital had helped them and now they were just leaving without paying. "Not even some to just leave in the room? Come one, man, just like twenty bucks or something."

"No, Sam," Dan sighed, "We don't have much. All of the money we have we really need for, you know, food and shelter."

"Yeah, sure." Sam rolled his eyes but didn't go on because they had reached the lobby, and there were nurses, doctors, and patients everywhere.

Sam laughed to himself a little at watching dean try to be natural. He stuck his hands awkwardly in his pockets and started to whistle, looking at the ground to avoid the eyes of all the nurses checking him out. They almost made it to the door. Dean shot Sam a triumphant look when…

"Hey-"

They booked it. Gasps of surprise sounded behind them as the doors were flung open violently, but the boys didn't look back. They reached the Impala, almost diving inside, and drove quickly off.

"Well, that was fun." Dean panted. "We should do that more often."

"Agreed."

They took a moment to catch their breath. Sam turned to dean, his serious face on.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

Dean chuckled. You sound like her."

Sam rolled his eyes again. "I do not. But seriously, what do we do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go to her house. If her mom is home, we'll knock and ask 'politely' to 'see' her, and we'll 'talk'." Dean formed quotation marks with his fingers around some of the words as he spoke, "But…" He grinned, "If she isn't home, we'll give her a little scare. It's less than she deserves, using us as bait."

"How will we know if her mom is home?" Sam frowned. It didn't seem like a very good idea to him.

"Well, she said if there was no car in the driveway, then her mom wasn't home. If there's a car, we'll knock. If there's not, we'll knock it down."

"Sam sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Dean. Let's go back to the motel first though. I'm starving."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

This was definitely not a good idea.

Sam frowned as they got out of the Impala the next day. They looked at Jenny's house, still beautiful and clean, but to Sam it seemed as if it had darkness to it, like it was hiding something.

There was no car in the driveway.

"Guess that settles it then." Sam knew that Dean had been secretly hoping that Jenny's mom wasn't home. Sam was mad at Jenny for abandoning them, but Dean was pissed. He wasn't going to be forgiving her any time soon.

They walked up to the door and pulled out their pistols.

"Dean, I really don't like this."

"Shut up, Sam. Ready, one, two-"

Dean kicked down the door. It much have been a little easier than he had thought, because he stumbled a little inside, then straightened and shouted "Freeze!"

There were shouts of surprise and a small scream in the kitchen. Sam and Dean rushed in quickly and immediately lowered their guns in shock.

They had apparently interrupted a family dinner. There were bowls of food everywhere on the table, and a very shocked family was sitting there, staring at the now lowered guns the Winchesters held. They all stared at each other for a few moments. Dean was the first to come to his senses.

"But… there was no car!"

The family jumped a little on hearing him speak and acted. The oldest boy, who looked to be about eight, picked up the litter baby girl and got down under the table. The wife jumped and got in front of the table to protect her children and the man got up and ran to protect her. It all looked very practiced, Sam noticed.

"Don't come near us!" The man said, voice wavering, "If you hurt my family-"

"Are you going away again daddy?"

A small fearful voice came from under the table. The little boy was looking up at his father, his eyes scared, but bold. He was not going to let anyone take his father away ever again.

"No." The father glared at Sam, who shifted a little uncomfortably, "Never again." He put up his fists in a defensive stance. Sam and Dean gave each other looks; Dean's being "What the hell?" and Sam's "I told you so!"

"Uncle Sally? Uncle Mary? There you are!"

Sam and Dean simultaneously stiffened at her voice, turning around with glares. Jenny rushed toward them, relieved. She threw her arms around Sam and then Dean. She stepped back, beaming, then turned to the family. Sam was now also wearing the "What the hell?" look.

"OMG, I am sooo sorry about my two uncles, see, they're a little" she twirled her pointer fingers in circles around the sides of her head and went crossed eyed. "Ya know?" She gave a little giggle and leaned in closer to the family, eyes wide. "They haven't been the same since Iraq. They're vets."

They man relaxed and straightened his back out of his defensive position. He turned to look at his wife, wiping a tear off her face, and nodded. She then turned and went to take care of the children.

"It's ok to come out now, Tommy…"

"You and me both, brothers." The man walked up to Dean and clasped him on the shoulder. "Sorry for that there, but you'll understand. I'm glad my kids have had the experience now, I guess." He gave a little laugh as he whacked Sam on the back. He and Dean were still in shock. What exactly was going on here?

Jenny continued to beam at all of them in joy. She gave Sam a smile as if she hadn't just left him and his brother alone and bleeding to die a couple of days ago. But he still remembered. He got angry at the thought of it.

"Now wait just one second." Everyone looked at him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Uncle Sally, there are children in the room!" Jenny gasped, "Watch your mouth!"

"It's ok…?" the man turned to Jenny for a name.

"JoAnn." Jennifer smiled up at the man. "I'm JoAnn."

"Well JoAnn, my name is Richard. And I've seen enough soldiers like this, plagued by the horror of war, so just let me handle it." He put both his hands on Sam's soldiers and looked him straight in the eyes, his expression full of pity. "Sally. You are no longer in the war. You aren't in Iraq. You are here with your lovely niece JoAnn. Remember?"

Sam looked back and forth between Richard, Dean, and Jenny. Finally, he gave a small nod. "I know where I am, thanks. And my name is _not-"_

"Oh, thank you so much mister!" Jenny threw her arms around Richard too in a tight hug. "I think I can take them home now, my mom will be so happy to see her brother." She gave Dean a wink. "She's been worried about him. Oh, and his husband Sally too, of course." She turned back to Richard. "It's quite touching actually. They met during the war and saved each other more times than they've told us." She sighed dreamily. "Then they came back and just stayed that way. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Dean opened his mouth, outraged, but Jenny had them by their shoulders and out the door before they even realized what was happening.

"Thanks Richard! You have a lovely Family! And a nice house!" Jenny shut the door behind her and walked with them for a good hundred feet before she turned on them, all traces of her relief gone. Her eyes were full of annoyance as she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"It's a good thing I was passing by. You guys wanna tell me what the hell that was?"

"I think it's us who deserve the explanation!" Sam was furious. "I mean, Sally and Mary? What the hell was THAT?"

"It was probably not necessary, I guess, but the looks on your faces were priceless." She smirked. "But usually when a person saves you from the embarrassment of being beat up by an Iraq vet, you say thanks. Oh yeah, and I also saved your life. I'd really be happy with some thankfulness for that right now too."

"Oh, YOU saved US, did you?" Sam took an angry step toward Jenny. "You left us to die! And as for back there, we could have handled it! You didn't have to go in there all smiling and telling everyone we were gay! We're BROTHERS Jennifer! And it wouldn't have happened if we weren't looking for you! Did you really think we wouldn't come for you? We aren't stupid, you know!"

"You could have fooled me!" Jenny also took a step toward Sam, so they both mimicked each other, Sam looking down and Jenny looking up. "You just went and broke down the front door of some family who lived in the house that MIGHT have been mine!" She turned to look at Dean. "and you, what the hell was that, 'but there was no car'! Of course there was no car, dumbass, they park inside their garage!" She turned to look back at Sam, glaring with coldness. "What else was I supposed to say, Sam? How else was I supposed to explain two huge men bursting in on their home? Their family was scared to death, how could you do that to them?"

"Don't you DARE turn this around on us!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well want to, you oblivious dick!"

"Oh that is IT-" Sam looked like he was about to take another step in Jenny's direction before Dean stepped in front of him and pushed his chest back.

"Sam, stop. She's just a stupid kid." He turned to face Jenny. "Alright, how about we go somewhere and you can explain who you are, where you came from, all that crap. Do you actually have a house?"

"Don't know if you could call it a house, but yeah, I do. I was planning on going back there now. Without you two losers." She turned and began walking fast down the sidewalk. Sam and Dean ran up to catch her, Sam grabbing her arms and Dean running in front of her to stop her from going any farther.

"Let me go!" She squirmed under Sam's grip but he didn't move his hands. "You can't just keep me here, I have rights!"

"Oh, shut up." Sam began steering her over to their car. "We are going to get in that car, and we are going to drive. Either you can give us somewhere to go or we can drive around forever. Which sounds better to you?" He stuck her in the back seat like he was arresting her and got in with Dean in the front seat, locking the doors.

"I'm going to have to say the latter." Jenny replied stubbornly. Sam shrugged and Dean started the car.

* * *

They drove around for a good two hours before Jenny finally cracked.

"Ok, fine! God, I can't stand the smell of you two any longer!" She yelled, sitting up in the back seat where she had been lying down complaining. She leaned forward and pointed to a small turn to the left of the road they were driving on. "Go that way and keep going for a while, you'll see it."

"Finally." Sam sat up and rolled his neck around. "I was getting tired of hearing you back there."

"Yeah, well I was getting tired of looking at your face."

"I can make your head turn the other way if you want. Permanently."

"Well that's no way to treat your niece, is it? Dean, you're my favorite uncle now."

"You are NOT my niece, you sarcastic little-"

"_Sam._"

"Oh, come on Dean. You can't tell me that she isn't the most annoying thing on the planet." Sam looked back at Jenny with disgust. She gave him a sarcastic smirk that seemed to always occupy her face.

"Thank you."

"Shut up."

"Oh my god." Dean leaned back in his seat. "I'm getting tired of you _both_. Could you please stop arguing for more than five seconds and let me concentrate on my driving?" They all fell silent as Dean drove up and over the hill. They kept going for a few minutes until they saw something up ahead.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." Sam turned and looked at Jenny incredulously. "Seriously?"

"Yep." Jenny got out as Dean parked the Impala and they all looked up at the building, reading the words written in large letters and red spray paint "This town is a hell hole." Jenny began walking toward the warehouse, Sam and Dean following close behind. Once they got up to the door, Jenny spun and looked at them, smiling her little sarcastic smile again. "Home sweet home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam sat uncomfortably on a chair in the warehouse. They were upstairs, sitting at a table in the main room. Their light was provided by one very bright light bulb in the middle of the ceiling, giving the room a weird kind of hue.

Jenny was sitting on the other side of the table, looking at Sam and Dean with her death glare turned on full blast. There was complete silence, other than Sam and Dean occasionally shifting awkwardly in their seats. They glanced at each other a couple times, and then back at Jenny, who hadn't moved once. It was unnerving how incredibly still she was.

Suddenly, she shot up on her feet, slamming bother her hands on the table and knocking over her chair. Sam and Dean both jumped in surprise.

"What do you want, huh? What exactly trying to accomplish here? Randy's dead, go away! Once you kill something, you usually move out of town, but you're still here! You SHOVED me in your CAR and kept me in the backseat for almost TWO HOURS! And now you're keeping me hostage in my own house. You weren't afraid to yell at me outside in a neighborhood full of innocent people, but now that we're here you apparently can't do anything but STARE at me with your mouths hanging open! Why are you here? Why haven't you left yet? You don't belong here."

There was silence again as Jenny picked up her chair and collapsed into it again. Her glare was now even colder than before. Dean stood up and stretched.

"Well that's nice. You wanna get down to business? We'll get down to business." He walked over to Jenny's side of the table and drew up a chair. He sat with the back of the chair in front of him and leaned forward on the two front legs, smiling at her.

Sam recognized this as his interrogation stance. If he didn't get what he wanted the first few times, his stance changed. A lot. It usually involved him holding a knife, or a gun, and sometimes his fist ended up being very friendly with the person's face.

"Tell me, Jenny… Who are you, really?"

"I told you that already. I'm Jennifer Stonewell. I live here."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "And?"

Jenny shrugged. "And nothing. That's all I got. My name and my roof. What else do you need to know?"

"I need to know," Sam interrupted, angry again. There was just something about this girl that made him so mad, like he wanted to throw something. "Why you are here by yourself. Where are your parents? Why would you live in a place like this? Why was Randy after you? Why do you seem so keen to get us out of town? I could go on, Jenny. Feel free to jump in any time you want."

Jenny seemed to be dazed form all the questions but shook her head to focus. "So you basically want to hear my life story? Why would I give you that?"

"Because," Dean leaned forward even further, still smiling. "We're asking 'nicely'."

Jenny sighed again, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. She leaned back in her chair and put on her sarcastic smile again.

"You want the truth? Fine. I'll start at the beginning."

"When I was ten, my poor mommy and daddy got killed by" she scrunched her face up in hatred, "_angels._ They dropped me off here, and told me to stay or I dye, so I said ok. I've been living here for seven years trying to stay alive."

"I don't know exactly why Randy was after me, but I assume it's because my dad probably killed one of his buddies a couple years ago. He was a hunter and a pretty damn good one too, though I didn't know that until after he was killed."

"I don't want you here because you're stupid idiots that go around braking into houses and attacking their families, as well as kidnapping 17 year old girls. Plus, I'm afraid you guys are gonna go all "concerned parent" on me and put me in a home or whatever. I don't wanna have to break out of there as well as the hospital and have even more people after me."

"That good enough for you?"

Sam looked at Dean and nodded.

"For now." He said, "But I still want more, later."

"I have nothing else to give you. That is literally all I have to offer, a name, an address, and a story. Are you gonna take my house now? The small amount of items it contains? What do you want from me, seriously, just LEAVE."

Sam knew she had a point. He had no idea why he wanted to stay to help her. She was incredibly annoying, and he really hated her. She had left them in this very warehouse when she could have helped. Plus, she had survived just fine without them for seven years; why should they help her now?

But here was still something about her, something Sam couldn't identify, that kept him from leaving. Maybe it was her cold empty 'house'. Maybe it was the way that she was still so injured; she had blood on her shirt, which might not have been washed in a while.

But Sam thought it was probably the girl herself. The way her face was decorated with faint pink scars, the empty coldness in her eyes, her unkempt hair and dirty clothes. She had survived, yes, Sam thought, but barely. She needed their help.

"What exactly defines 'concerned parent'?" He asked.

Jenny groaned and fell forward onto the table. Dean looked at him with one eyebrow raised, a silent "excuse me?", and Sam realized he sounded exactly like a 'concerned parent'. Dammit.

"I knew it." Jenny said against the table, "You're gonna put me in some crappy home, aren't you? I was really hoping I would never have to fight old people, but now-"

"We aren't old…" Dean grumbled.

"We're not going to put you in a home. We aren't actually FBI; I thought you figured that out." Sam was still silently fighting with Dean, telling him to let Sam talk, he'd explain later.

"Psh." Jenny sat up straight again, her usual snarky smile restored, "I knew the moment I saw you. You guys look, act, sound, and especially smell like hunters. That's why I used you as bait. You guys looked like you might not die, so I said to myself 'Hey! What the hell? Why not?' and I was right. You guys are fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Not very shocked by this, Sam continued. "Well, okay, but we still aren't going to put you in a home. You're 17, you can do whatever the hell you want, I don't really care."

"So why are you still here?"

"When was the last time you ate?"

There was silence while Jenny hesitated, then answered in a small voice "When I woke up at the hospital, I had an apple and a bag of chips."

"And do you have any money for more food? For water? When was the last time you washed your clothes, or took a shower?"

Jenny's silence was all Sam needed.

"THAT'S why we're still here." Sam stood up. "It's getting late. We'll be back tomorrow with some food. Get some sleep." He turned and began walking down the stairs. He heard Dean right behind him.

"Wait!"

Sam stopped. He looked back at Jenny, eyebrows raised. Jenny had stood up, ands in fists and eyebrows furrowed. "How long are you gonna be hanging around trying to babysit me?"

Sam sighed. "As long as it takes. I don't like it either, but you _obviously _need help." He turned to continue back down again.

"Sam!"

"What?"

Jenny bit her lip and looked down.

"I…" She looked like she was about to tell Sam something, like she was going to finally tell him the missing part to her story, but she looked up with her sarcastic smile and cold eyes.

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. Once they were downstairs, they heard one last comment.

"Dean, you're still my favorite!"

* * *

"Dude, what the HELL was that?" They were driving back to the motel, and dean was glaring at Sam, who was looking guiltily forward.

"I don't know… she just seemed like she needed help, and I think we've forgotten about the part of our job where we save people."

"Sam." Dean spoke slowly, as if to a child. "She tried to KILL us. And now we're trying to save her?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

Dean sighed, annoyed. "You know, Sammy, if it were anyone else…"

"But it's not. It's me. Please, Dean, you've gotta trust me on this one. I really think we can help this girl."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "One minute you're threatening to break her neck and the next you're offering to by her food. Seems legit."

Sam scoffed and looked forward again. The silence continued as they drove on.

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering, before she made her comment about doors and Sam's ass being in close proximity, Jenny was going to say "Thank you"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"That'll be $21.64, Please."

Sam dug the fake credit card out of his wallet and handed it to the cashier. He looked down at his bags full of mostly junk food for Dean, some ACTUAL food for Sam, and a little bit for Jenny as well. Once he got his card back, he nodded at the cashier and took his stuff back to the car.

They were on their way back to Jenny's. They had been going everyday for about a week now, and Dean still hated that they were helping her. So Sam had been convincing him to come by buying him junk food. They hadn't gotten much out of her yet, other than the fact she was 5' 9. Dean had muttered something about being "surrounded by freaking giants". Every time they started to ask her she simply got up and left the room. She was seriously SUCH a drama queen.

The first day they had come back, Jenny had almost killed them. They were walking around trying to find her when...

"Turn around, now."

She had a shotgun pointed at their backs before she realized who they were.

"Oh, it's just you dumbasses."

They had chewed her out for a bit, but she didn't really seem to care. She was staring longingly at the food they carried while trying to pretend she wasn't. They had sighed and handed it over. It happened similarly the next day, but after that she seemed to accept that they were actually going to be coming back almost every day.

Today, however, when they walked in she didn't seem to be home.

"Jenny?" Dean called, walking up the stairs, "We're here... Where are you?"

They waited for the 'screw you' that they usually received upon arrival, but it didn't come. They looked upstairs in all the rooms Jenny hadn't declared 'off limits'. After they had searched everywhere and hadn't found her, they started to panic slightly.

"Well it's not like she can't leave the building." Sam reasoned, "Maybe the angels will only kill her if she leaves town. She's probably fine."

"Or," Dean interrupted, "She left town and the angels DID kill her."

"Always the optimist." Sam muttered.

"Yep." Dean walked over to a door and began to open it.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Jenny doesn't want anyone in there, remember?"

Well, we've gotta find her somehow. We can't just stand around waiting for her to pop out and scream 'surprise!'. Which is better, her life or her privacy?" He turned back to the door.

Before he could open it, however, it was thrown open to reveal a very disoriented blonde haired girl.

"Jenny!"

"Is 'bout time yaguys go' here!" She slurred, leaning against the doorway and smiling. "I've been wai'in forya." She giggled and stumbled out into the main room. She made it to the fridge and pulled a plastic bag full of bottles before slamming it on the table.

"Here, have s'm happyjuice." She said brightly, "It mase me happyyyyy..." She did another giggle and sat down. Her hair was messed up again her cheeks were pink, and she seemed to be having trouble moving her arms. She opened one of the bottles and took a long swig before Dean grabbed it from her.

"You're drunk?!" Sam said incredulously, "Where did you even get these? He pointed to the bag on the table. Jenny looked at them and shrugged.

"I'd no." Jenny smiled a loopy smile again. "I've had 'em for awhile. They helmee feeeeeel better..."

"Yeah I bet." Dean showed Sam the receipt he found in the bag. "These are like, three years old." He turned back to Jenny. " You got these when you were 14?"

Jenny didn't seem to be paying attention. she wasn't smiling anymore, staring grimly off into the distance, her eyes glazed over.

"Jenny?" Sam asked uncertainly. He waved his hand in front of the girls face. "You there?"

"Who's gonna die first, do you think?'

Sam and Dean both stopped and looked at each other. Sam raised his eyebrows in question and Dean shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Jenny finally focused on Sam. Her face was completely void of all happiness now. Her eyes seemed vacant, yet sad. "I can tell by the way you guys talk an act that you are the same as me. Same's all hunters, actually. All our friends, all our family, theyall eventually die. If it's the same with both of us, then wonovus has to die eventually. So I was just wondering... who do y' think it's gonna be?"

Sam had sat down now, slowly going deeper and deeper into anger.

"This is why you were drinking? You're 17 years old, Jenny, you shouldn't be doing this sort of thing for another four years!"

"Oh yeah?" Jenny leaned forward, face dead serious. "What're ya gonna do 'bout that, hm? You gonna take it all away? Clean me out like you did your dear brother over there?"

Sam shook his head. "How did you know-"

"Dean's been looking at that beer bottle for the past five minutes, debating whether or not to open it."

Sam turned to look at Dean, who was looking back guiltily. The bottle in question remained in the middle of the table, untouched, perspiration sliding down the bottle.

"It'll probably be me."

Sam's head snapped back to Jenny, who was now smiling at the table again. "You guys have reason to be here. I mean, look at you! You have each other, first of all, your car, and who knows what else I don't really give a crap. But me? I don't have ONE thing left to live for." She gulped.

"You know, before my parent died, I went to school. I had friends. 'They're all dead now. I had a best friend, Mandy. She died in a car crash. I was so sad, so... broken." She shook her head sadly. "I didn't know. Didn't know my mom and dad would be gone, didn't know what I was going to have to do, have to go through..." She began to laugh, such a horrible, sad laugh that Sam shuddered. He thought for the first time that Jenny might actually be crazy.

"That's why I drank the happy juice. It helps me forget"

"Alright." Dean stood up and helped Jenny, who was still giggling, up to her feet. "Let's get you some water and help you get sobered up." He let Jenny down the stairs to where he knew some water was, the downstairs bathroom. Sam still sat, frozen in his chair by the coldness of Jenny's words. He was scared by the truth of them.

He knew hardly anything about this girl, he realized. They had yet to have a successful interrogation. The past week had been filled with Sam and Dean trying to help her, getting her food, making sure she had water, even finding out how she was getting her electricity.

Yet she still didn't trust them. They had been asking her and asking her for anything about herself, anything that they can connect back to her, but the only time they ever actually got information, anything at all, was when she was drunk on beer they didn't even know she had.

He heard Dean coming back up the stairs. He looked at his watch and started in surprise when he realized he had been sitting in that chair, stuck in his own thoughts, for almost two hours. Dean came in carrying Jenny, who had apparently fallen fast asleep.

Her face wasn't scrunched up in her usual way, her smile not sarcastic. Her eyebrows weren't pulled down, and her eyes were closed. For the first time Sam had ever seen her, she looked content. Happy, almost. Peaceful.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and walked into a room that Sam knew had an old couch in it. When Dean came back out, he was refraining from laughter. "Dude, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. She passed out RIGHT in the middle of brushing her teeth. One moment she was telling me about how she used to have a pet fish, and the next she was snoring. Hilarious."

Sam chuckled for a moment, then got right down to business. "So." He wanted Dean's opinion on what they had found out.

"So that's what Jenny really thinks about then, huh? Who's gonna be pushing up daises first? That's pretty messed up."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "And getting drunk? I mean, what the hell?"

"I wanna know where a 14 year old gets beer. I mean, we got our first beer at younger, sure, but someone gave it to us. It doesn't sound like Jenny had anyone like that since she was ten." Dean put the full bottles back in the fridge and the empty ones in a cardboard box he found. "Who do you think her parents were?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jenny said at one point that her father was a pretty good hunter. I wonder if we've heard of him."

"Probably, but I doubt we'd remember."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They sat in silence for a bit before Sam said something.

"That kid is pretty messed up."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, she really is."

"I mean," Sam shuddered, "The way she just _laughed._"

"I know."

They sat in silence again for a while longer, each of them in their own thoughts. Sam brought out the food and each of them ate for a bit. Once they were done, they agreed they should probably get back to their motel.

Until they heard a ear-piercing scream from the room Jenny was in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean burst through the door, Sam following close after. They both ran straight to the couch.

It looked like Dean had put an old, ragged blanket on top of Jenny, because she was now thrashing underneath it, getting tangled in it.

"No..." She moaned loudly, eyes closed but face scrunched up in pain. "No, no, no... please, no, no..."

"Jenny!" Sam shook Jenny's arm and found that it was hot and feverish. This is why underage drinking was illegal. "Jenny, come on, wake up!"

"No, no, please, stop, NO! STOP, NO, NO!" Jenny suddenly shot bolt upright, eyes wide and panting hard. There was about 5 seconds of silence, besides the labored breathing coming from Jenny, before she began to sob.

She pushed the blanket off of her legs and pulled them up to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. She rocked slowly back and forth, her back going up and down, her sobs loud enough to fill the whole room.

Sam and Dean weren't exactly sure what to do. They weren't sure if she was hurt, if she was still drunk, or what exactly was wrong, but it was obvious that she needed help.

Sam was the first to react, sitting hesitantly next to her on the couch and putting his arm around her. She didn't seem to notice at first, but after a while she leaned into his touch, now crying into his shoulder. Dean awkwardly patted her on the shoulder before going to grab a chair to sit on.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Jenny did eventually calm down. Her racking sobs died down to small sniffs, and she sat up, wiping her eyes. There was silence as she put herself back together. Sam left to go get his own chair.

When he came back, Jenny seemed to be a lot better. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was pink, and she was holding her hand up to her head (She must have had a HELL of a headache, Sam thought, what with the hangover AND the crying), but she was smiling. However, it was a sad smile.

"So..." She said once Sam had sat down, "Can we get this over with? I have a really bad hangover and I don't really have much time for this tonight."

She stood up and looked at them expectantly. Sam looked at Dean, who looked equally confused.

"Um..." Dean said, "Get what over with?"

Jenny gave a bitter laugh. "Oh, come one, stop pretending. It's the same every night. I have a horrible 'dream' about death and crap, then I 'wake up' and get comforted by my parents, my friends, hell, even my old teacher once. Most recently, it's been you Winchester boys. Then they all decided it would be much more fun to torture me, to tell me about how much they hate me, how I should have saved them. How I should have helped them. See, I just want to have it done quickly tonight, so I can get to the part where I _actually _wake up, alone. So, get it over with."

Jenny tensed where she stood, squeezing her eyes shut in anticipation, and held out her arms. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean mouthed "What the hell, dude." and Sam nodded. This girl was all kinds of messed up.

"Every night, huh?" Sam asked. Jenny opened her eyes and nodded.

"I know, the things my head does to me. I would just, you know, not sleep for as long as possible, like I usually do, to try and avoid these dreams, but I guess sleep is inevitable when you get drunk." She sighed. "What was I thinking..." She laughed and rubbed her head again. "Wait, why am I explaining this to you, you already know all of this. I say it almost every night."

Sam stood up and surprised everyone, even himself, by giving Jenny a hug. She gave a small gasp of surprise, then hesitantly returned it.

"Well, tonight is different." He said. "Jenny, you have to learn to forgive yourself. Seriously, it's important. It's not your fault. And you're not alone anymore. You have us now." He backed away and smiled at Jenny, who gave a small smile in return. It was an actual, genuine smile, not sarcastic or condescending, but kind.

"Thank you."

Sam was surprised that Jenny was actually capable of saying the words. Jenny sighed and went to go lay down on the couch again.

"Wow, This is like a dream! Like, and actual, happy dream. I haven't had one of those in..." Jenny laughed. "Well, I'm sure you know, seeing as you're in my head."

Jenny settled down under her blanket and slowly fell back into sleep. Sam guessed that maybe she thought if she fell asleep in her dream, she could get into an even better one. Based on the smile she was wearing, Sam guess that she had.

"Dad..." She suddenly whispered, "I missed you..."

Sam and dean left, so she could sleep in peace. Once they reached downstairs, they looked at each other.

"Wow." Dean said, once they were downstairs.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "Jenny has some MAJOR issues.

* * *

Back at the motel, Sam was still up. Dean had gone to bed a while ago, but Sam still sat at the table, on his computer.

He knew that he had been bothering dean forever about how he needed to move on from their old lives, to stop worrying about Cas, but he had to admit that sometimes, he wanted to know what was going on too.

Sometimes, when Dean had gone to sleep, he would go on the internet and just look at the news. Just look at the little things that were important to the rest of the world. He imagined them being important to him as well, if he was like the rest of the world. If he had an actual life, would he really pay attention to all of these things?

He started looking through the stories from a couple months ago, when the media was going crazy with the 'surprise meteor shower'. From there, there were tons of stories, Supernatural or not, and Sam tried to read as many as he could.

He read a story about a young couple that had died that made him want to cry, then a story about a chicken that made him want to laugh. He learned about how the framers had been having a bad year in Idaho because of the harsh weather, and how some man in Kentucky had his insides liquefied.

Once he was done, he closed his laptop and sighed. Now it was going to take at least an hour for his mind to wind down before he could go to sleep after staring at a screen for so long. He sighed and leaned back.

Jenny.

Who was this girl? Sam felt like he knew so much about her, yet absolutely nothing. Like, what was up with this whole angel thing? It was obvious the angels were after her, they killed her parents and then threatened to kill her if she left the warehouse. What could they possibly want from such a stubborn girl? Maybe they were saving her for something, waiting for her to get older? He tried to think of what the angels might need her for, but again, he knew NOTHING about the girl. Whenever he tried to pull information about her from his brain, he just saw her smug smile and heard her voice say "nice try, dumbass."

He tried to gather everything he knew about her to see if maybe he could connect some dots. He got out a piece of paper and a pen.

Things we know about Jenny:

1. First and Last name: Jennifer Stonewell

2. Age: 17

3. Height: 5'9

4. She hates angels; they killed her parents

5. Parents died when she was ten

6. Has lived at the warehouse for seven years

7. Angels are threatening to kill her if she leaves (town? warehouse?)

8.

Sam struggled to think of something for a moment before continuing.

8. Has bad dreams whenever she sleeps.

9. Drinks sometimes.

10. Pet fish?

"_Idiot!_" He thought to himself as he scribbled it out.

10. Hunts sometimes

11. Went to school before parents died

12. Everyone she knew died

13. Low self esteem

14. Major issues in general

15. Possibly crazy?

Sam couldn't think of anything else that was important. He groaned softly. Great. He knew a grand total of fifteen things about her, and there was literally nothing that could help him figure her out. None of it really made sense. Some of it he didn't even know for sure. He flipped the paper over.

Things Jenny knows about us

1. Hunters

2. Everyone we meet apparently dies, according to her.

3. First and Last names: Sam and Dean Winch

"Dean!"

Dean groaned and stirred in his sleep. Sam got up and went to shake him out of his sleep.

"Dean, seriously, dude, wake up!"

His older brother much have heard the urgency in Sam's voice, because he finally sat up.

"What is it?" Dean's voice was heavy with sleep, but he was fighting it, opening his eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"Dean," Sam's voice was panicked, "How did Jenny know our last name was Winchester?"

Dean was quiet for a second.

"Wait, what?"

"Earlier, when she was talking about the dreams she had been having, she said lately she would be comforted by 'the Winchester boys'. Did you tell her that was our last name?"

Dean thought for a second, then shook his head. "No, I didn't. I thought that maybe you had told her."

"Well, I didn't. Do you think that we might have mentioned it at some point or something? Maybe she heard us talking about it?

"When would the topic of our last name ever come up?" Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

"Then how did she know?"

They both sat in silence, racking their brains trying to remember them telling Jenny. When they couldn't, they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam said slowly.

"I don't know." Dean shook his head again.

"How could she possibly know that-"

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. Sam and Dean snapped their heads toward it. Who would be at the door this late?

They both stood up and grabbed their pistols off of a table. Sam stayed back, behind the door, while Dean walked toward it. He nodded at Sam before pressing the gun to the door and turning the knob. As the door swung open, Sam braced himself. But nothing seemed to be wrong. At least, Dean wasn't shooting. His hands had fallen to his sides, his mouth slightly open with shock. His eyes were wide.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, a little scared of what Dean was staring at in such awe, "What is it?"

Dean closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Cas?"

"Hello, Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Alright, so let me get this straight,"

Dean was rubbing his eyes in frustration. Sam was still frozen in shock, staring open-mouthed at the angel Castiel.

Cas was sitting on the opposite side of Sam, but he was facing Dean, who was sitting next to him. He looked like he had really had a rough couple of months. His hair was even more messed up than usual, his face covered in grime. He no longer wore his trench coat and suit, but jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Sam saw some blood on his shirt, which worried him.

But the biggest thing was his face. There was a healing wound on his forehead, but Sam could tell it had been pretty bad. The circles under his eyes were dark, making the rest of his face very pale in comparison. His face wasn't in any way relaxed, but it seemed less so than his usual stiff features. He showed more emotion as he spoke, though the only ones showing right now were anger, pain, and frustration, because Dean was dealing with an injury on his shoulder that couldn't have felt too good.

He looked so incredibly human.

After they had all stared at each other for a couple more seconds, Dean had ushered Cas inside and pulled his story from him. While Cas had talked, Dean had gotten his hand away from his shoulder that he was holding to find a deep gash. He was still patching it up when Cas had finished his story.

"So all the angels were cast out of heaven, Metatron took your grace in order to do it, The whole world is basically hell on earth, and you're completely human? Did I get it all?"

Cas sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, Dean, that is what happened. And I have spent the last two months trying to find you and Sam, who managed to disappear completely off of the radar."

"Sorry man, we thought you were dead! You couldn't have found a phone or something?" Dean was starting to calm down a bit now, relieve that Cas was here.

"I apologize, I didn't have any money, or any means of communication, and I was running for my life from all the angels trying to kill me.

"Yeah, whatever. How did you find us, anyways?"

Sam knew that he should be listening to Cas's story, asking questions, participating in the conversation, but he just couldn't. He was still frozen, just staring. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, I mean come on, it wasn't the first time Cas had returned from the dead. But he just seemed so different.

"Sam?" Cas and Dean were now looking at him strangely. "You've been very quiet, Sam. All you alright?"

"Yeah." Sam finally forced out, "Yeah, I'm fine, just… surprised. And really tired. But I'm glad you're here! It's just that we've been having a lot of stuff happening on our end too." He went silent again as Dean explained what he and Sam had been doing these past two months. Once he had finished explained the events of that night, Sam jumped in again.

"Do you know her? Her name is Jennifer Stonewell. Have the angels mentioned anything about her?"

Castiel frowned. "No, I have not heard of her. The angels have not been talking about anyone by that name, though they have been worrying about more important things lately."

"Well, maybe you can still help us figure out more about her. Maybe we could introduce you tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to bed." Sam was exhausted. He wanted to hear more about Cas, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He collapsed on the bed.

He fell asleep to the sound of his brother laughing at some ridiculous story that Cas was telling him.

* * *

Sam woke up before Dean and Cas the next morning. Dean was passed out on the bed next to his, while Cas was out on the couch in another room. Sam sat in bed for a while, thinking about how the day was going to pan out. Castiel would meet Jenny, Jenny would hate Castiel, but after seeing how bad he was at being human maybe she would agree to keep him around for entertainment. That was the best scenario that went through Sam's head, which he supposed was not a good omen, but he pushed the thought aside. Cas was their only hope of really finding out about this girl. The only thing holding him back was the fact that Castiel used to be an angel, and he didn't think Jenny would appreciate that very much.

"Sammy?" Sam started and looked over at Dean who was sitting up and stretching. "Where's Cas?"

"Out on the couch. But before we get him up, we need to figure out how we're going to do the whole Jenny meeting Cas thing. If she finds out he's used to be angel, even if he's not anymore, she's going to flip out."

"Well," Dean said, rubbing his chin with his hand, "We know we shouldn't just barge right in and expect her to trust him. I mean, she still doesn't trust us. But we could introduce him without the whole angel part. Then she could maybe get to know him first. If we have to tell her, then we will, but not for right now."

Sam thought about it for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's try it." Sam went to go and get Cas from the other room and tell him the plan. It seemed that he agreed, because he came out a moment later behind Sam and nodded at Dean. They all got ready and walked out to the car.

They drove back over to the warehouse from the motel and walked in.

"Jenny?" Sam called as he walked up the stairs, "We're back."

"Yeah, I noticed." She came out of a room that Sam was beginning to think was her bedroom, because that was where she seemed to spend the most time. That was one of the rooms that she didn't let anyone in, so he couldn't know for sure. "You guys aren't exactly quiet. What do you want?"

"Would it kill you to maybe have some manners?" Sam sighed, "We've got someone for you to meet. You remember us talking about Cas? Well, he showed up last night. He's… Interesting, but still our friend, and you need to treat him that way."

"Not interested." Jenny said, walking over to the fridge and looking in with a frown on her face. "I already have to deal with you two; I don't need anyone else parading around my house."

"I still don't' think you can call this a house." Sam looked around distastefully. "It's a warehouse." He realized too late that he was thinking out loud and had crossed a line. Jenny stiffened where she stood, before she drew herself upright, crossing her arms and looking at Sam with an angry look.

"Well, tell me Sam, where is your house, hm? Where are your roof and four walls? That motel room? Your car? It's hard to have a place to stay with the life I live, Sam, so I do what I have to." She turned away from Sam again.

Sam wanted to argue with her, tell her that maybe she shouldn't be hunting anyways, but he took a couple deep breaths and walked back down the stairs to meet Cas and Dean. They were talking more about what had happened with Cas while he was gone. Once Sam approached them, they fell quiet and looked at him.

"Well?" Dean said, "What happened? Can we go up?"

Sam bit his bottom lip. "She's in a bad mood. Which mighta been a little my fault. But I think she'll be tolerable."

"This girl does not sound very pleasant." Cas said, a little nervously, "I am not sure I would like to meet her."

"Oh, she'll love ya." Dean slapped Cas on the back. "I'm sure she'll think you're hilarious. Let's go up." He walked up the stairs, a reluctant Cas following. Sam brought up the end. Once they got to the top, Dean went in first, and then Cas and Sam walked in after. Jenny was looking in the fridge again, facing away from them.

"Jenny," Dean said, "This is Cas."

"I told you," Jenny said, turning around with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm not-" She stopped, staring as Castiel. Her face was completely covered in shock, and Castiel stared back with the same look. They stared at each other for about a full minute before Dean cleared his throat.

"Um…" He trailed off, looking at Sam, who shrugged. Suddenly Jenny spoke.

"You." She raised one shaking finger and pointed a Cas. "You… here…"

"Dean." Cas's voice was hoarse. "I thought you said her name was Jennifer _Stonewell_."

"Yeah, it is." Sam looked back over at Jenny, who was still standing dead still. "Why, do you two know each other?"

Before either Sam or Dean could realize what was going on, Jenny had tackled Castiel, punching his face and everywhere her arms could reach. He was trying to push her off, yelling in pain, but she determined to not be moved. Dean dragged her off while Sam helped Cas up off the ground.

"Let me go, Dean!" She screeched, trying to pull away her arms and kick him. "I'm gonna kill him! You hear me, I'm gonna strip the skin off your bones, you bastard angel!" Dean struggled but didn't let go off her.

"You alright, man?" Once he got Cas on his feet, Sam took a step back and looked at Cas with worry. There was a new cut on his cheek and his lip, and a bruise was slowly forming on his jaw. Castiel rubbed his face.

"Yes, I will be fine." He looked back over at Jenny with look on his face that Sam didn't recognize at first, but then he realized it was shame. "You have grown since I last saw you. And you have acquired more strength."

"Wanna know why, angel?" Jenny stopped struggling and got a maniacal smile on her face, eyes open wide as she leaned forward. "Cause I had to spend the last SEVEN YEARS here, in this hell hole, doing nothing but getting stronger just for this moment, the moment where I can trap you and find some way to kill you. Nice and slow."

Sam and Dean looked at Jenny in shock. She wasn't struggling anymore, she wasn't angry, staying dead still like before, but she had a smile on her face. The look that she was giving Cas, it looked a whole lot like… hunger. Sam looked in between them for a couple moments, before speaking.

"So I'm guessing you DO know each other?" Jenny was sidetracked for a moment when she looked at Sam. He almost didn't recognize her. Her hair was a little messed up from being held by Dean, and her smile still didn't go away, almost like it was glued onto her face.

"Yeah, I know him." Jenny gave a small tinkling laugh that did not belong to her. "This dick is the thing that killed my parents."

There was silence. Dean looked at Sam, not sure what to make of this new discovery. After they had a silent conversation, they both looked at Cas who was looking at Jenny wistfully.

"I did not kill them. They simply ceased to exist."

"And whose fault was that, hm? They did exist for quite a while before you… before you did whatever the hell it is you did. We were happy, angel. I was happy. And you took that ALL away from me. You WILL die. I WILL be the one to kill you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's slow down a bit here and go back a couple steps." Dean looked at Cas. "Let's start with you. How do you know her, where have you met before?"

"I didn't kill her parents, Dean."

"Yes, I get that, they ceased to exist or whatever. So that's it? You just magicked them out of existence and left her in this warehouse or something?" Sam looked at Cas disapprovingly. No wonder Jenny wanted to kill him so badly. "Why? Who were her parents?"

"Wait," Cas looked at Sam and Dean, confused now. "You mean she has not told you? Do you even know who she is?"

"One more word, angel. One more word, and I'll make your death that much more painful than it's already going to be." Cas looked at her with a small frown on his face, as if trying to figure something out.

"Cas." Dean looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What hasn't she told us?" He looked down at Jenny. "What aren't you telling us? Who are you? Cas says Jenny Stonewell is a fake name, so what is your real name?" Jenny just continued to look hungrily at Castiel with that horrible smile on her face. They looked at each other for a very long time, a silent battle, before Cas looked down on the ground, clearing his throat and sighing. He pointed at Jenny.

"This is Jennifer Winchester." He turned and pointed to Sam. "She is your daughter."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sam really didn't want to deal with the emotion or personal part of that statement, so he pushed it aside and went straight to the practical parts.

It made sense. That was how she knew their last name, which cleared a small amount of stress in his head. It explained why they didn't get along very well, seeing as 17 year olds didn't usually get along with their…

Father.

Wait, what?

No, no, no emotional stuff yet. He needed to focus on the important questions that this answered, as well as some of the ones it presented. Was this something supernatural? Were they dealing with the amazons again? No, that didn't make sense, Sam hadn't… But how else did you explain the age difference? She was only 13 years younger than him, and he was pretty sure he hadn't been with anyone like that when he was that young… So who was her mother?

Mother.

Father.

Jenny is your daughter.

Holy crap, Jenny is your daughter!

He was about to say something, but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. Because when he looked at Jenny, really looked, he could see HER. Her mother. He could see her in the way Jenny stood, in the way she held herself with confidence, her long blonde hair that fell down her back.

Her blue eyes.

Oh yes, that explained why he wanted to help her and why he got a strange mix of happiness and sadness whenever he saw her. Why he didn't want to leave her. Her beautiful blue, blue eyes.

"Well." Dean was the first to speak. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said I was your favorite uncle."

Nobody said anything. Cas was staring down at the ground, Sam was staring at Jenny, and Jenny was staring at Castiel. Dean looked between all of them, trying to break the tension.

"Also explains why you're so freaking tall." He muttered. He looked at Sam again and must have realized that Sam wasn't going to be talking anytime soon, because he took over the situation. He looked down at Jenny, who he was still holding back from Cas. "Talk. Now."

The girl stayed silent. Her smile was gone now. She was glaring at Castiel with deathly intent. Nobody spoke. Dean rolled his eyes and gripped Jenny a little harder. She gave a little squeak of pain and seemed to come out of a trance. She sighed and stood up fully, Dean still holding her arms behind her.

"I'm not going to talk about anything if you keep holding me like this. Would you let GO of me?"

"What, so you can attack Cas again? Not gonna happen."

"Relax, I promise I won't kill your precious angel." She glared at Castiel again. "Yet."

"That's not very reassuring."

"Dean."

Everybody snapped their heads toward Sam, who finally managed to force sound out of his throat. He went and sat down at the table.

"Let her go. Let's all sit and talk about this for a second." Dean looked between Sam and Jenny again, before looking at Cas and sighing.

"Ok, dude, whatever, but I don't like this." He let go of Jenny who stretched out her arms. She went to go sit at the table and everyone else followed suit. There was silence yet again.

"Well, this is lovely and all, but let me get one thing straight." Jenny was glaring at Sam now. "You are NOT my father. My dad is DEAD. So don't you think for one second that just because my Dad's name was Sam Winchester you can just suddenly come into my life and be all 'I am your father'. I don't want any of that crap."

"Well that makes perfect sense. Sam is your father, but your father is dead?"

"That about sums it up, yeah."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Explain further."

Jenny laughed a cold laugh. "Alright, I'll explain so that your tiny brains might be able to comprehend it. I'm from a different timeline."

"Time travel? Really? That's how you're going to try and explain this?" Dean looked doubtful.

"There are angels involved, what did you expect? Can I go on?"

"Whatever."

Jenny leaned back in her chair. "It's not really that complicated, actually. In my timeline, which was apparently the wrong one according to the holy ass over there, you stayed with my mom instead of running off to have fun with your brother and she didn't die. I was born, and then when I turned ten, Mr. Dickangel over here came and took me from my family, late at night, and brought me to 2005."

"Why did you do that?" Dean turned to Cas.

"I was following orders." Cas finally looked up at Dean. "Someone had changed the timeline way earlier in that reality, and it changed a lot of things after that. But the major one was that the Winchester boys never went hunting together. The main reason for that," He nodded toward Jenny, "was her. She was the reason Sam didn't leave with you that night when you broke into his apartment."

They all looked at Jenny, waiting for her to continue, but she was staring at Sam with a horrible look on her face. It was a mix between fear and anger.

"Jenny?" Dean asked, "What happened after that?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

Sam flinched when Jenny whispered to him. He hadn't said anything the entire conversation, because he was trying to bury those memories, those horrible feelings of loss and guilt that he felt so long ago. But Jenny was standing up now, and he could see her, see the person that was the cause of all that pain. He could see Jess.

"You knew, and you still left to play 'let's kill the monster' with your brother!"

"Left who? What did you know, Sam?" Dean was looking at Sam, eyes boring into his skull. "What is she talking about?"

"Yeah, Sam. Tell him about how you killed her. How it was YOUR FAULT that she DIED!"

"Stop." Sam forced himself up out of his seat. "Stop right now."

She fell silent but still glared at him.

"Dean. When… When Jess died… she was… she had…" She shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. "She was pregnant."

"What?!" Dean was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I… I was going to be back on Monday, Dean. Everything was gonna go back to normal, so I just didn't think that you needed to know. I thought… I thought if you knew you were going to try and stay to teach them about our lives or something, and I didn't want the supernatural in my kid's life. Then when I came back and she was gone… I just couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone."

"Do you have ANY idea what I've been through? Any idea what you've done to my life? I don't care that this is apparently the 'right timeline', you still made a dumbass decision! Why didn't you just stay with Jess? Why didn't you protect her?"

"You don't think I haven't asked myself that already?" Sam whispered, "You don't think I regret ever leaving her? The only reason I am still able to live with myself is because of the people I've saved because of my decisions."

"What about the people you haven't, huh? Which is more, the people you've saved or the people you've gotten killed? Like, I don't know, the friggin apocalypse! You can't even IMAGINE how PROUD I was when I found out that MY FATHER started the end of the world! How maybe people died from that, hm? How many got hurt?"

They were both standing now, both on opposite sides of the table, fists clenched and faces turning red. Their voices were steadily raising and Cas and Dean didn't seem to be helping anything, engrossed in the argument.

"Ok, I screwed up! I get it, trust me, I know! I tell myself that every time I wake up, every single day, Jenny! And now all I can do is sit here and look at you, the one reminder of her, of my mistakes, of what could have been! Do you know how hard that is for me? Do you know what it's like to see all of everything bad you've ever done in one person? It's hard!"

"I KNOW!" Jenny was screaming now, "I know, Sam! I thought for years that I left you, that I left mom! I thought that I had done something wrong! Do you know how many times I have tried to kill myself while I've been here, Sam? Seven times. Once every year. But I can never do it! Every time I try, I never finish the damn job! I'm too much of a coward. And you know, I'm not the only one! Every time I look at you, Sam, every time, I try to see my father! I try to see his smile, hear his laugh! But he is NOT YOU! My father was a brave man who loved his family, who cared about us and cared for us, and gave everything he didn't have to protect us and give us a good life. But YOU!? You are nothing but a selfish, cowardly bastard who only cares about himself, and how hard it is for him that HE suddenly has a daughter! How HE couldn't save HIS girlfriend! How he 'lost' her! You didn't _lose_ her Sam, YOU THREW HER AWAY!"

Sam banged his fists down on the table and Jenny shrank back in fear. Sam looked at Jenny with a death glare so cold he wouldn't have been surprised if Jenny froze.

"Don't…" Sam growled, "Don't you dare...EVER… say that again. Don't you EVER imply that I didn't love her. That I wasn't going to love you. I didn't know, Jenny. I didn't know. I didn't think that helping my brother to find my father was going to be my 'big decision' in life."

"MY big decision." Jenny suddenly whispered. Everything about her had abruptly changed. Her arms covered her in almost a defensive position, wide eyes looking down at the ground. Her whole body radiated guilt. "It was my decision, Sam. I could have saved her. But you know what I did?" She pointed at Dean. "I saved your sorry ass."

"Wait, what?" Sam stopped and looked at her, confused. The conversation had taken an incredibly sharp turn.

"When I was in 2005," Jenny took a couple deep breaths, "I was given a decision. I could let the angels make sure that Sam went with his brother… or… I could let the angels kill Dean. Then he would never have come and got Sam, and things would have gone on as it was. It makes no sense that they would give me a choice, I realize that now, they would never have killed you. But… I was ten. I didn't know. I shoes. I chose to come here. I didn't know that Jess would die because of it, but I still CHOSE to kill her. It was never your fault. I just needed to blame someone. It was my fault. It was all my fault. It has always been by fault."

Jenny slowly deflated and sat down in her chair. She put her head in her hands and grew incredibly still. There was silence.

"Jenny…"

"Leave."

"Jenny, just-"

"Please."

"We just-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

The scream that came out of her mouth was so sad, so broken, that Sam and Dean immediately backed off. They looked at each other, then grabbed Cas and left down the stairs.

They didn't know, as they drove back into town, that Jenny started crying, huge racking sobs clawing their way out of her chest. They didn't see her throwing chairs and other objects, they didn't feel the pain as she dug her nails into her palms, drawing blood and screaming in pain and sadness.

But most of all, they didn't hear, after it was all over and she was lying in the broken glass on the floor, the small whispered sound repeating from her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Oh my god, I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

**Just in case you were wondering AGAIN (you incredibly nosy people) Sam said "Jenny..." and Dean said "Jenny just-" and "We just-"**

**Also, the next chapter will most likely be the last, if not the one following that. But there will be a sequel, "This is Not a Dream".**

**That is all. **


End file.
